Claudio
Claudio Michelsen is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Cupcakeria. He is a professional wrestler who performs under the ring name "Captain Claudio", and is the current Mighty! Heavyweight Champion in his first reign. Bio Claudio was a high school student who enjoyed flying kites, hiking, and playing football with his friends in the weekends. Whenever he's on a holiday, he would always go traveling around the world with his family. He is also a big fan of professional wrestling, watching it ever since he was 7 years old. After graduating from high school, Claudio went on to train as a professional wrestler. After undergoing six months of training, Claudio would make his debut during April 2009 in the Frostfield Championship Wrestling promotion. He would then wrestle in independent circuits all over the world, winning several championships in the progress. His initial gimmick was a sailor with superhuman strength, similar to that of Popeye the Sailor Man. However, he then got repackaged as a villainous superhero who aspires to be Superman. Eventually, he turned face within a few months due to a generally positive fan reaction of his portrayal. On July 29, 2014, Claudio defeated DJ Blue in a no disqualification match to become the Mighty! Heavyweight Champion. To this day, he's still the champion at 280 days and counting. Personality Claudio is friendly, brave, and adventurous. He is optimistic, and always seems like he's having fun no matter what he's doing. Ever since Claudio changed his persona in wrestling, though, he's starting to live up to his gimmick as a Superman wannabe. His character is a dense, yet humorous delusional man who will never deny that he's Superman and he weighs over 400 pounds. He even goes as far as to imitate his antics, moves, and outfit as a whole. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Cloudberry, Cloudberry, Cloudberry ** Lollipop Bits ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Cake ** Liner D * Cupcake 2: ** Marshmallow, Cloudberry, Marshmallow ** Rock Candy ** Chocolate Chips ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Vanilla Cake ** Liner D Easter * Cupcake 1: ** Bunny Ear, Cloudberry, Bunny Ear ** Jelly Beans ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Cake ** Liner D * Cupcake 2: ** Marshmallow, Cloudberry, Candy Egg ** Rock Candy ** Jelly Beans ** Cotton Candy Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Vanilla Cake ** Liner D Papa's Pastaria Regular * Poppyseed Roll * Pickled Egg x 4 * Sausage x 4 * Black Pepper * Parmesan Cheese * Creamy Alfredo * Al-Dente Radiatori Romano Wedding * Poppyseed Roll * Pickled Egg x 4 * Sausage x 4 * Black Pepper * Bouquet Blend * Cathedral Carbonara * Al-Dente Fiosi Risoni Papa's Freezeria to Go! * Cloudberry, Cloudberry, Cotton Candy Creameo * Rainbow Sprinkles * Key Lime Syrup * Whipped Cream * Regular Blend * Marshmallows w/ Pumpkin Pie * Medium Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Mini-Mallows ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Regular Round Donut w/ Whipped Cream * Donut 2: ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Regular Ring Donut * Donut 3: ** Raspberry Bark ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Blueberry Round Donut w/ Blueberry Custard Easter * Donut 1: ** Mini-Mallows ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Lavender Icing ** Regular Egg Donut w/ Whipped Cream * Donut 2: ** Jelly Beans ** Pink Lemonade Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Regular Egg Donut w/ Marshmallow Cheeps Cream * Donut 3: ** Raspberry Bark ** Wildberry Shake Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Blueberry Egg Donut w/ Blueberry Custard Papa's Wingeria HD * 6 x Cheese Cubes (All Around) * 3 x Spicy Garlic Hog Wings (All Around) * 3 x Atomic Hog Wings (All Around) * 3 x Blazeberry Hog Wings (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 5 x Provolone Cheese (All Around) * 8 x Pepperoni (All Around) * Cooked for 4/8, Cut in 9ths (Square) Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Crinkle Cut Fries w/ Ketchup and Nacho Sauce * Bacon * Mustard * Fried Egg * Ketchup * Sliced Turkey * Regular White Bread w/ Swiss Cheese Easter * Crinkle Cut Fries w/ Ketchup and Nacho Sauce * Bacon * Mustard * Pickled Eggs * Hollandaise Sauce * Sliced Turkey * Regular White Bread w/ Sirecz Cheese Character Relationships * Friends with Clementine. * Best friends with DJ Blue, and is rivals with him in professional wrestling. Trivia * His previous wrestling gimmick was Popeye. Now he's Superman. * He is so strong, that he can lift a boulder and run miles at the same time. * His finishers are the Super Gutbuster (Avalanche fireman's carry gutbuster) and the Iron Fist (Running European uppercut) Gallery Claudio.png|Claudio pre-Cheeseria Category:Boys Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Cupcakeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:C Customers Category:Cheeseria Category:Bakeria